Love's Hate
by Ophelia-Dumbledore
Summary: James and Lily. Voldemort Death eaters travel back in time? Trelawny? What is logirent? What does it have to do with those oh so famous eyes. So is Peter going to get caught? Please review, it's my first fic.
1. Back at Hogwarts

Title: Love's Hate.  
  
Lily p.o.v Lily hates James Potter with every fibre of her being she's on the Hogwarts express returning to Hogwarts after a lonely summer for her Seventh and final year, She's Head girl and to her dismay so is James Potter. James Potter has changed, he's no longer the arrogant fool he used to be, he isn't strutting around school and he has stopped cursing people for the sake of it.  
  
James p.o.v James loves Lily Evans with every fibre of his being he has had a brilliant summer, his parents showering him with gifts, Sirius and Remus and Peter coming over. James knows something is missing and he knows that something is Lily he has to change for her, why does he curse people anyway, why does he strut, does old Snivly really deserve it, wait sure Snivly deserves it, when Lily is around Snivly wont be touched and when sheds not around, Snivly wont get what's coming to him unless he really deserves it.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Lily waved to her parents as she boarded the Hogwarts express. Petunia refused to come she hated every bit about Lily, this deeply hurt Lily. Her parents were great, fun and supportive but they weren't enough. Her summer was lonely, Petunia would not talk to her and her best friends Elli McCoy, Nathalie Khalfs and Katrina Atkinson had not been able to visit as their parents had taken them on holiday. Lily couldn't wait to see them, to tell them she had been made Head Girl. She spotted Severus Snape trying to hex James, but he was to quick for him but strangely he did not try and hex him back, he merely used a shield charm and walked off. Lily was still deep in thought when she heard the sounds of her friends laughter coming from a nearby compartment, she went in and hugged them clinging to them for a couple of minutes. "Hey Elli, Kat, Natz I missed you guys so much" Lily exclaimed fighting back the tears. "We missed you to" Replied Elli. "Oh God, I forgot I am Head girl, I need to go meet the Head boy and we have to give instructions to the new prefects, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can." Lily said quickly.  
  
"Arghhhh congrats, you deserved it" Screamed Nathalie.  
  
"Don't worry we don't mind, we'll save you some food" Joked Kat.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James was saying his farewells to his parents and telling Sirius, Remus and Peter he would catch them on the Hogwarts Express later, because he had to go meet the new Head Girl, when he noticed Snivly reaching for his wand preparing to curse James but before the curse could hit James, he muttered Protego, shrugged and walked off. Like I would touch him, when Lily is around he thought to himself. James knew she hated his arrogant ways, and cursing people for the sake of it, he remembered the feeling of being incomplete when he was trying to sleep the fact that he knew it was Lily who would complete him, he wanted her to love him the way he loved her, he wanted to prove himself to her.  
  
"I will prove my self to her" Muttered James.  
  
"What was that Prongs?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"You'd think Snivilus would learn by now not to mess with the J-mister, why didn't you curse him into oblivion?" Asked Peter hardly able to contain his disappointment.  
  
"Lilly was watching, and I love her but she hates when I pick on snivels so if I stop being the big headed arrogant prick I was these past 6 years hopefully she will go out with me also don't EVER call me J-mister Wormtail." Replies James.  
  
"I thought you said you had to go to the heads compartment?" Asked Remus.  
  
"Oh yeah, old Snivly made me forget, see you guys later." Said James walking off.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James walked into the compartment noticing a fiery red head sat down with a couple of fifth and sixth years, it was Lily she looked up at him, her astonishing green almond shaped eyes narrowing. "Evans, you've been made Head Girl." Said James happily.  
  
"Yes and I'm guessing you've been made Head Boy, just sit down we need to show these knew prefects the ropes." Said Lily exasperatedly.  
  
An hour and a half later James and Lily had finished speaking to the prefects gave them their orders and told them they were free to see their friends now just to make sure they patrol every now and again.  
  
"So Evans you do realise your going to have a bedroom right next to mine, and a private common room with me." Exclaimed James, who was now lying back into the comfortable sofa, the heads compartment had.  
  
"Unfortunately I had noticed, but from what I've seen so far you have changed slightly and I guess it wont be too bad having to work with you, I mean at least you're not a Slytherin" Replied Lily.  
  
"What do you mean? Would you prefer a Ravenclaw or a soppy Hufflepuff to me? Said Lily, sounding slightly injured.  
  
Lily noticed his tone and felt guilty. He had never been mean to her, but he was such an arrogant bully towards others. Then she remembered Snivilus... Severus, she had to stop calling him that.  
  
"So why didn't you curse Snape, when he tried to hex you?" Asked Lily.  
  
"Well Evans, I've realised it's about time I grew up and stopped hexing people, I have to set an example now as head boy, someone I care about has taught me it's wrong."  
  
"James, you can call me Lily now if were going to work so closely together. James I never thought I'd say this but once you're arrogance fades away you're kind of cool, see you in the common room."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey guys bear with me, it's not the most thrilling of chapters, but there is a dark plot that is about to unfold, wont say anymore yet, but you'll see. Chapter 2 should be up soon.


	2. A hat's warning and a whisper through th...

Disclaimer: Well I sure as hell don't own it.  
  
"Hurry up Lilz, the sorting is about to start" Exclaimed Natz.  
  
"Okay, don't get you're knickers in a twist, I just want to wish the new students good luck."  
  
"Welcome, New students. Professor McGonagal will be with you in a minute, I just wanted to say good luck with the sorting, and I'll be seeing some of you in Gryffindor."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Professor McGonagal's voice erupted in the great hall "First years, really now settle down, the sorting is about to start. The sorting hat will first sing it's song, and when I call your name you shall come to the great hall sit on this stool and thus be sorted into you're houses."  
  
Welcome, welcome first year students Soon you'll have to put me on you're head Where I will search through you're thoughts And tell you what house will give you the best life lead Should you be in great Gryffindor? The house of the brave and true Or maybe Sly Slytherin is what best suits you? Pure blood wizards and ambition is what that lot adore Pray tell is it riveting Ravenclaw? Where intelligence is valued for sure. Could it be in happy Hufflepuff? That kind and gracious lot. Which of these great values Happen to belong to you?  
  
May all these great qualities  
  
Protect you from all evil For outside this great school Rise evil deadly foes, Beware! Defend you're fellow students Be loyal, brave and true. Let you're intelligence guide you Let you're kindness bind you. Take notice of my song. Forget not these words of warning. May the sorting now commence.  
  
Murmuring began, as the students asked each other "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
"Fist years follow me?" Came the Voice of McGonagal.  
  
"Adaci, Fatimah" "Gryffindor"  
  
"Amjad, Zohra" "Ravenclaw"  
  
"Bowdery, Iram." "Gryffindor"  
  
"Cane, Salma" "Slytherin"  
  
"Otane, Christian" Hufflepuff.  
  
A very tense hour passed when the hat called the last three names.  
  
"Samuels, Zahra" "Hufflepuff"  
  
"Taleeni, Sarah" "Ravenclaw"  
  
"Williamson, David" "Slytherin"  
  
"Well done everyone, Well done" Exclaimed Dumbledore cheerfully. "I trust the older students to help new students struggling to find their way around the castle, or just need to talk, that was a very long sorting so I'll make my speech short, dark times are ahead of us so may you all please be aware. Enjoy you're feast."  
  
Piles of spectacular food appeared upon the tables, to the first years delight. Soon the feast ended and everyone headed to their common rooms.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily was heading up to her new room when a sudden shill overcame hear.  
  
"Lily, Lily follow me, you know it's right." Whispered a fearsome voice.  
  
"God I must have had to much turkey, I'm hearing voices."  
  
But was it just voices, she thought to herself. Could this be some of the evil the hat was talking about.  
  
"Snap out of it Lily Evans" Lily scolded.  
  
"Talking to yourself can't be healthy Lily, is there a problem?"  
  
A/N: Hi guys, well I guess this is the beginning of the dark plot. Sorry for the disappointing sorting hat song, nobody can do it like JK can. 


	3. Hate you, but i love you

**Disclaimer: Yeah right, I wish.**  
  
**A/N: Hey guys well I only got 2 reviews but that's ok they are after all the first 2 chapters. Well here is more.**  
  
Chapter 3.  
  
"Do you think that was funny?" Screamed Lily.  
  
"What the hell are you on about?" Asked James curiously.  
  
"It was you, you were the one that just said follow me, how could you James it scared me to death!" Scowled Lily.  
  
"I did no such thing so I would appreciate it if you did not jump to conclusions." Snapped James unable to keep the hurt from his voice.  
  
"So when did this happen anyway?" Asked James trying to make conversation.  
  
"Well when I reached the portrait hole, it was a kind of weird voice, really eyrie, it sent chills down my spine." Exclaimed Lily rather guiltily she had just accused James of something she had no proof to, he sounded genuinely hurt. James had never done anything to hurt or offend her in her years at Hogwarts he defended her to everyone.  
  
"James, I'm sorry I should not have blamed you, I had no right, you're always so nice to me, it's unfair on you." Said Lily.  
  
"Its okay Lily." Said James moving closer. "I'm sorry I never listened to you before, I was such an asshole towards everyone.  
  
He moved even closer, he was kissing Lily so deeply so passionately, she was definitely enjoying herself, she broke away first with a confusing look about her.  
  
"James... I... I... we can't, how can we can we just forget about this, I mean I still barely know you." Stuttered Lily.  
  
"Lily, you can get to know me." Said James soothingly.  
  
"J...Just let me think." Said Lily.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was shining through the windows of Lily's window, waking her up but even the beautiful sunrise could not cover up for the empty feeling Lily felt inside.  
  
"It's the voice I know it is, I'm just worked up about it, it's the fact that I want to know what it is. No it's not its James."  
  
_I can't fake it  
  
The way I could before  
  
I hate you, but I love you  
  
I can't stop thinking of you!  
  
It's true  
  
I'm stuck on you  
_  
"I can't deal with this feeling, I don't know what to do." Lily mumbled.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
James was just opening his eyes when he remembered his despair. He felt so upset.  
  
"Why did she have to do that, why did she have to break away from me. God damn it Evans I love you, why do you do this to me." Said James woefully.

_I can't get out of bed today  
  
Or get you off my mind  
  
I just can't seem to find a way  
  
To leave the love behind_

_ ......................................................  
  
You kept me hanging on a string  
  
While you made me cry  
  
I try to give you everything  
  
But you just gave me lies  
  
......................................................  
  
I feel like such a fool  
  
There's nothing I can do  
  
I'm such a fool  
  
For you.  
_  
"Evans, what do I have to do to prove myself to you, why wont you just accept me." James muttered angrily.  
  
Lily had just appeared in the doorway, she was looking worried.  
  
"You don't have to prove yourself to me, I am sorry for being such a bitch." She said in a tiny voice.  
  
James turned around suddenly, Lil you heard that?" He asked.  
  
"I'm sorry James, I shouldn't have blown you off, you were being so nice, you were taking me seriously, people usually just roll their eyes and walk away." Said Lily.  
  
James smiled a little than said "Come on Lily, we should be getting to breakfast.  
  
Once they were out of the portrait hole Lily pulled James closer towards her, and kissed him lightly.  
  
"We never finished yesterday's kiss." She explained.  
  
They kissed once again, but more passionately than before, with real desire.  
  
_"Lily, what are you doing Lily, you know that's not what you want, someone as beautiful, sophisticated and intelligent like you need someone that's powerful and invincible like me."_ Came the eyrie voice from before (causing Lily and James to brake apart) but there was something different about it now it was more cruel and harsher perhaps even louder but it seemed so far away.  
  
"What the hell was that Lil?" Asked James turning to face the now wide-eyed pale faced Lily.  
  
"It... It...It was the voice from yesterday, you know the one that freaked me out." Stuttered Lily trying to speak rationally.  
  
"Come on lets go, we'll see what Dumbledore thinks about this." Said James, grabbing Lily rushing off to find the ancient Professor.  
  
Severus Snape emerged from the deep dark that filled the shadows, with an extremely smug look on his face.  
  
"Severus" Came a voice from nowhere "I think it's time we spoke to the Dark lord again."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hahahahahahahaha." Laughed a cold, heartless, voice. "So, Miss Evans is going to talk to Dumbledore, she's scared, he wont be able to help, he knows nothing of what I am doing, of what you are." Came the cruel words of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Master, forgive me for saying this, but Dumbledore is not foolish, if he notices a difference in my character my cover could be blown, if Lily or James spot me it could mean the end, they will alert their friends surely, someone might see me it could ruin you're plans." Spoke Severus rather quickly.  
  
"Ah, Severus you think Lord Voldemort does not realise this, I do and that is why I have decided to separate the jinn from you're body, appear laeem." Commanded Voldemort.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N: Well people I'll tell you what a Jinn is, it comes from the Arabic language, it is in their folklore and is mentioned in Islam. They are basically poltergeist creature thingies, that I think are said to be made of a smokeless fire, they are usually evil but like humans they have a mind to decide what they are, they can posses. You'll learn more about their character as the story develops. (I have not wrecked the story by telling you what they are any Arabic speaking person on fan fiction would know what it meant so it's only fair no Arabic speakers should know.**


	4. A swish of a cloak

Disclaimer: Unfortunately no.  
  
Chapter 4.  
  
"Calm down Miss Evans, if you would care to just slow down, repeat what happened." Said Dumbledore with such a calm voice, you couldn't help but feel safe.  
  
"Me and James, well we climbed out of the portrait hole, and we kind of er... wel we er... we kissed sir." Said Lily quite embarrassed.  
  
"Well anyway, while we er... you know... we heard this voice" Lily carried on repeating the words of the stranger.  
  
Dumbledore usually reassuring blue eyes widened a bit before he said "And you are sure you do not recognise this voice?"  
  
"Yes professor." Replied Lily with much certainty in her voice.  
  
"Very well then, Miss Evans I cannot say I know what it is, whether it was just a prank or if it was indeed something I'd much rather not think about, Lily, James I will look into it as soon as I have found something I will notify you, in the meantime try not to think about, and ah yes good luck with your Head Boy and Girl duties." Said Professor Dumbledore happily.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
"Separated at last." Came the eyrie voice, "Old Severus really was holding me down. "Lily really is beautiful, such a shame The Dark Lord, has plans for her."  
  
Laeem(jinn) Flashback.  
  
There was strange rustling sound, a swish of few cloaks, and muttering voices. "Be quiet," hissed a snakelike human voice. "Do you know how heavily guarded my headquarters were 20 years back, I had loyal servants back than, like Evan Rosier and my army of jinn."  
  
"Master we are loyal" Came the voice of Lucius Malfoy. "Silencio," Hissed Voldemort "Crucio" Malfoy's body trembled and twitched on the cold hard floor, "You are as faithful as I am good. You were told not to, you have yet to learn much.   
  
"Follow me, I have much to inform my former self." Hissed the future Voldemort.  
  
"Yes, My lord." Came the replies of his followers.  
  
End of Flashback.  
  
He thought to himself for a moment. "Why didn't my lord tell me what that man said to him?" Wondered Laeem. "I'm his most powerful servant, I can possess I can be invisible I can change into any animal I want, I can fly."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
"Hey Lil, Dumbledore is right, we should have some fun and forget about it for now, lets go to Gryffindor tower, mess around with Moony, Padfoot and Prongs and you're friends Elli, Kat and Natz." Said James gently kissing her neck.  
  
Lily lifted herself high enough for her lips to meet James's, James held her tightly as his fingers caressed her skin, her hand found James's head easily and she began to run her fingers through his beautifully messed up jet black hair.  
  
"You're right James, it would clear my mind, and urm James kissing is as far as I'll go with you because well I don't believe in sex before marriage." She smiled at him causing a wonderful sensation to erupt in James's stomach.  
  
"Lil, it's okay. I honestly don't care." He answered kissing he once more.  
  
God she's beautiful he thought to himself, as they set off for Gryffindor Tower.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
"Prongs, long time no see what has it been 24 hours since we last spoke, so glad you decided to join us." Joked Sirius.  
  
"Urghhh, Peter what was that, you let off a stinker" Grimaced Remus.  
  
"Smelt it, dealt it." Said Peter, now blushing furiously.  
  
"Denied it, supplied it." Retorted Remus.  
  
"Expressed it, compressed it." Peter replied.  
  
"Oooh learnt some big words, well whoever said the rhyme did the crime." Laughed Sirius.  
  
"Said the story, did the glory." Joined in James.  
  
"Whoever went to the trouble to needlessly place the blame, probably is responsible for the fart that started the game" Continued Lily.  
  
"Just had to wreck the game, Evans we all know it was Peter anyway." Joked Sirius.  
  
"Boys" Said a nearby voice.  
  
"Kat, Nat, Elli." Called Lily.  
  
"So where you been, stranger." They asked.  
  
"My new common room, which you guys haven't visited yet." Lily said.  
  
"Ah well you know we thought you two might want some time to discuss, erm... Head duties." They giggled.  
  
"Heard already, yeh were going out." Blushed Lily.  
  
"That's so cute, Two loves combined, their hearts entwined...  
  
"Cut the poetry Kat." Said Elli. "Anyway watch out girl, every girl is going to be after you're blood."  
  
"James, you should watch you're back aswell, Lily isn't the most unpopular witch you could hope for, the boys will be severely dissapointed." Said Remus. "Including Peter."  
  
"Shut up." Said Peter blushing, though he did not deny it.  
  
"Oh dammit, we have to go patrol, well we'll see you later, seeya tomorrow in lessons." Lily said quickly walking over to James grabbing him by the arm.  
  
As Lily and James climbed out of the portrait hole they barely noticed the black cat near the entrance to Gryffindor tower, with the gleaming red eyes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
A/N: Well I bet you didn't see that one coming Voldemort going back in time, well thanks to my reviewer HPFanatic04 you were my first reviewer, and well the only one that seems to be reading it. Guys if you're reading it please review you don't know how much it means to me. Flames accepted it's you're opinion. 


	5. Trelawny's prediction

Disclaimer: Unfortunately No.  
  
**A/N: Hey well this chapter took awhile to do because I was okaying my work with my gorgeous friends at school namely my adorable and extremely lovable friend MiMi who like me is a Slythindor/ Gryffirin. Please review. I'm also going to be tested these next two weeks so bare with me i'll try update loads. ;)**  
  
Chapter 5.  
  
_Flashback of Past Voldemort. Voldemort Headquarters.  
_  
"Remove your masks!" Hissed a snakelike voice with nothing but loathing and superiority in his voice, it was Lord Voldemort.  
  
"Now, now do you really wish for me to curse you? I really would hate to have to do that!" Replied the harsh voice of the masked figure, surrounded by many cloaked and masked figures.  
  
"How dare you, insolent fool, do you realise that you are talking to Lord Voldemort, have you no respect, I will obviously have to teach you a lesson you will never forget." Came the voice of Lord Voldemort.  
  
"I am Lord Voldemort!" Replied the masked figure with malice laughter in his voice. "You see I have travelled through time with my select few trustworthy death eaters to ensure the continued rise of the dark legion because let me say quite a number of not so wise decisions led me to fail and become as weak as a mere man."  
  
The figure stepped forward and removed his mask, it was a horrible sight a round face with a nose so small the nostrils resembled the tiny slits you would call a snakes nose, his eyes were deep blood red and shone with evil, shrewdness and hatred.  
  
"This can't be true, I am invincible." Hissed The past Voldemort.  
  
"Wrong, you... we thought we were invincible, but one certain mudblood managed to prove us wrong." Continued the future Voldemort.  
  
The past Voldemort's eyes shone with fear and confusion.  
  
"How did a mudblood manage to defeat me...us." Asked the past Voldemort in barely a whisper.  
  
The future Voldemort began his story and after an hour or so he had explained about him meeting his downfall in Harry Potter, son of James Potter and Lilly Evans.  
  
"Ah...I waited 13 years until one death eater decided to look for me, restore me to my power, and a year later I indeed was bought back, but Harry Potter escaped me and I was unable to fulfil the prophecy once again, so I decided I needed to hear it for myself but I was once again defeated by none other than young Mr. Potter himself, moths of planning gone to waste. I had to hear it so naturally I located the seer who had foretold our future. The seer Sybil Patricia Trelawny, was unaware that she had made such predictions she desperately tried to pretend to remember, I did not hesitate to use the seerambre charm on her to unveil all past predictions, there was three in total, one was quite lucky I came across. The prediction was made a year after Lily Evans or Potter as she is now known as in my time finished Hogwarts, her exact words were:  
  
_The union of a fiery soul and a snakelike fiend shall produce a child to be remembered, to rise above all others and rule all. The dark side shall be stronger than ever before, all good shall perish from the world and the years to come shall be the darkest, the dark lord must find the one born to non magical folk the greatest witch to come to Hogwarts since the great Rowena Ravenclaw herself._  
  
"Well, I must admit I was shocked, how could I Lord Voldemort have not heard about it, this mistake that was the cause of my downfall the union of a snakelike fiend a fiery soul, naturally it meant a Gryffindor, who else had fiery depths and not many Gryffindor girls of the last few years had achieved anything Ravenclaw like apart from two girls, Lily Evans and Alice Pettigrew (A/N: just guessing), however only one was muggleborn and that was Lily Evans and I have no doubts in my mind it was not her, she had escaped me three times in battle with her husband James Potter. Lily Evans must not be harmed to avoid a repeat in history you must swallow your pride and marry the mudblood in order to bed her. James Potter will be an interference he must be killed, do you understand me." Hissed the future Voldemort. "Our future depends on it."  
  
End of flashback. Lily Evans awoke with a start, no way that can't be true that will never happen she had to warn Dumbledore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
**A/N: Hope you like it people, I know you never saw that one coming, bare with me as the plot falls into place.**


	6. Who? What? Where? When? How? Why?

**Disclaimer: Still NO!**  
  
**A/N: Hey people it's a weekend so I've updated, I'm meant to be studying but I just couldn't wait to update Please review..**  
  
Chapter 6.  
  
_"The union of a fiery soul and a snakelike fiend shall produce a child to be remembered, to rise above all others and rule all. The dark side shall be stronger than ever before, all good shall perish from the world and the years to come shall be the darkest, the dark lord must find the one born to non magical folk the greatest witch to come to Hogwarts since the great Rowena Ravenclaw herself."_  
  
"And that's what I heard Professor, what is that all about?" S aid Lily positively shaking with fright.  
  
"Miss Evans, please sit down, I'll attempt to explain. It appears that Voldemort has captured a seer and has preformed the seerambre incantation. Was that the spell you heard Voldemort talking about?" Inquired Dumbledore.  
  
"Yes... I'm certain that was." Stuttered Lily.  
  
"Well, this means the seer's past predictions were revealed to him, and unfortunately one was made about you."  
  
"But sir, it might not be me, I'm not the only witch with good grades in the year." Started Lily desperately trying to search for any way out.  
  
"Ah, dear Lily you are trying to forget the other part of the prophecy, and I'm afraid Voldemort was right it is only the Gryffindors that have fiery souls, and he is also right about the intelligence rate of the Gryffindor girls, your intellect is quite magnificent and I will not hesitate to add that I believe you are the Gryffindor witch to have Rowena Ravenclaw's intelligence, it is without a doubt you." Said Professor Dumbledore apologetically.  
  
"Professor, what about the boy Harry Potter, he said the same seer made a prophecy, he said he was mine and James's son." Asked Lily.  
  
"Well It appears that you an James tie the not, and actually start a family, who would have thought, after all those years of bickering..." Said Dumbledore amusedly. "You're child Harry has had a prophecy made about him which you said Voldemort said her prediction was that _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies._ I guess that means there is a big battle.  
  
"Sir, he said Lily must not be harmed to avoid a repeat in history. Does that mean I'm killed?" Said Lily on the verge of tears.  
  
"I'm afraid that could be possible, we need to protect you Miss Evans if Voldemort is going to try to get you he'll do anything, his lust for power is probably greater than his ancestor Salazar Slytherin." Said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
"He is related to Slytherin? How are going to protect me from him? Is he that powerful? That evil?" Said Lily thinking of the million questions racing through her mind.  
  
"He is powerful, but Lily I am the founder of The Order Of The Phoenix, it is a secret society I founded 5 years ago when I first heard of Voldemort, not many people know of him yet because he is currently recruiting followers, trying put his army together, an army full of the foulest creatures to walk this earth." Dumbledore explained.  
  
"What creatures?" Asked Lily.  
  
"Well my sources tell me there are Death Eaters they are human Pureblood wizards with a loathing for muggles and muggleborns, Dementors they have powers so terrible muggles can feel their presence they suck all of our happiness, Giants who are angry with the wizard race on his side they would be terrible, and we have yet to find out what his most evil followers are exactly, they are apparently so evil so powerful I can only imagine what they could be." Pressed on Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor, could the thing me and James heard be the creature? We still haven't got any leads." Said Lily.  
  
"Well Lily you are the brightest witch I have had the pleasure in meeting, I think you may be right there." Said Dumbledore. "oh, and Mr Potter I know you followed Miss Evans here and heard the full conversation if you would like to take off that beautiful cloak of yours and escort Miss Evans back to the Head Boy and Girl quarters, I'm sure she'll be more than happy." Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"I'm sorry Professor." Said James. ""I was really worried about Lil so I followed."  
  
"Understandable." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Professor I have one more question, how did I see all this?"  
  
"Ah yes, well that is question I know for sure, you're a logirent, you can see into people's mind when they are deeply immersed in thought." Answered Dumbledore simply.  
  
"Now I must see to the order, and I am now asking you to please keep that information to yourselves, Good day." Said Dumbledore.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey James I'm going to the library, want to come with me?" Asked Lily.  
  
"Um, yeah sure but why, I mean your in all my classes we haven't got homework." Asked James.  
  
"Well since you were eavesdropping on will know that Dumbledore said I could be right about the voice, I want to research it." Said Lily.  
  
"Oh ok, well let's go in." Said James.  
  
Two hours later.  
  
"Arghhhhhhhhhh, we've been here for two hours and still nothing."  
  
"Lily, you seriously need something to eat I'll go to the kitchen and get some stuff." Said James.  
  
"Thanks that would be great James." Said Lily.  
  
As James walked off lily began to search through dusty books, going through them page by page, books of all shapes and sizes.  
  
As Lily began to read another old dusty looking book she stopped at a promising page and her eyes shone brightly.  
  
"I've got it." She whispered to no one in particular.  
  
She began to read out loud.  
  
_"The Jinn are beings created with free will, living on earth in a world parallel to mankind. The Arabic word Jinn is from the verb "Janna" which means to hide or conceal. Thus, they are physically invisible from man as their description suggests. This invisibility is one of the reasons why some people have denied their existence. The jinn are NOT fallen angels. They were created from a smokeless flame of a black fire. That which clearly distinguishes the Jinn from mankind, are their powers and abilities. According to the Quran, Allah has given them these powers as a test for them. If they oppress others with them, then they will be held accountable. By knowing of their powers, we can often make sense of much of the mysteries, which go on around us. One of the powers of the Jinn is that they are able to take on any physical form they like. Thus, they can appear as humans, animal's trees and anything else. The ability to possess and take over the minds and bodies of other creatures is also a power, which the Jinn have utilised greatly over the centuries. This however, is something that has been prohibited to them, as it is a great oppression to possess another being. The Jinn do indeed die, however not by the hands of humans you may cast them away by invoking Allah's name."_ Lily stopped and realised she was shivering. "This is it I know it."  
  
"I've got to find James." She said, placing the dusty book in her bag and turning on her heel.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
_"James, James."_ Whispered that familiar eyrie voice it was Laeem.  
  
"What do you want, who and what are you?" Said James surprising even himself because he sounded so brave yet he was shaking on the inside.  
  
_"If I don't want you to see me you wont if I don't want you to hear me you wont but well I was wondering whether you would be so kind as to share you're body with me."_ Said Laeem amusedly and before James could respond he felt a shadow overcome him, a chill entered his body.  
  
_"Now Jamesie, thank you ever so much my master will be so grateful."_ Laughed Laeem.  
  
James tried to speak but he was now under the control of Laeem and the only way he could talk was if Laeem allowed him to, Laeem would do the talking, James had no control.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------  
  
**A/M: Hmmmmmm, I wonder what is going to happen. What is she thinking? Does she know where it's going? I sure do, if you read this please review.**


	7. Unwanted Tears

**Disclaimer: Nope, I own nothing to do with Harry Potter, unless you count my website and the books I've bought and dvds/videos and posters, well you get what I mean. ;)**  
  
**A/N: Well hey guys I'm kind of going to try finish this real soon because I am going on holiday in a few weeks time, so I aim to finish it these two weeks. That's good news for you Hpfanatic04 coz that means you read ore.**  
  
**Hpfanatic04:** Thanks for being my dedicated reviewer, I love u man. No matter if I ever get any successful stories with loads of reviews you will remain my favourite I appreciate you're dedication to reading this story and you're encouragement really gives me that good kick I need to start my next chapter, thank you for having me on you're favourite author list.  
  
**Nikki Gryffin:** I noticed you had me on you're favourite author list thank you.  
  
**Melrose1089:** I'm glad I made it on to your author alert. Prankster queen: I'm glad I've made it on to your author alert.  
  
This chapter is dedicated mostly to Hpfanatic04(well you'll see where the whole James being possessed thing is going, hope this chapter gets you're seal of approval.) It s also dedicated to Nikki Gryffin, Melrose1089, Prankster queen (guys please review).  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 7.  
  
Snape stepped out of the shadows and immediately ran to the forest with nothing on his mind but the urgency of wanting to report to his master.  
  
"Lucius, where are you?" He panted  
  
"Over here." Drawled a sneering voice.  
  
"Tell My Lord it is done, Laeem has taken over James Potter's body." Said Severus gasping for breath.  
  
"Excellent, our Lords plan is nearly complete, the next step Severus is getting the mudblood make sure Laeem does everything to insult her, she has to hate him." Lucius said running his hand through is slick pale blonde hair.  
  
"Oh, why can't we just kill him as soon as Lily begins to hate him already surely the dark lord can kill him." Said Severus his anger getting the better of him.  
  
"We cannot kill him, Dumbledore would completely destroy the dark lords plans, our lord wanted Dumbledore to be on the alert but only to tease the old fool, not to invite him into our circle, you have a death eaters lust for the kill, but true loyalty is understanding what he wants from us and obeying him, two years ago I had left Hogwarts after my seventh year I was returning home that's when I met another death eater my wife's sister Bellatrix she told me about the dark Lord I never thought I would return to this school whilst that crooked nosed Head was here but my master told me to and I obeyed, understood?" Drawled the cold voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"Yes Lucius." Said a whiny Snape. "I'll see you at the next gathering."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Oy, Prongs come over here, now?" Boomed the voice of Sirius Black.  
  
Sirius ran over to his friend and got him in a headlock. He preformed one of the best noogies ever. James did not look amused. When James looked up the look confirmed it, inside James body, Laeem was about to let all hell loose but James was battling dearly.  
  
You will not make Sirius hate me; you will not ruin my life. "No!" James shouted Sirius looked puzzled and gave his friend a questioning look as if to say what the hell is going on.  
  
"Shut up Jamesiepooh or else." Said Laeem to James and only for him to hear.  
  
You are not ruining my life, I said NO. I will not let you destroy my life. You're nothing. You're just an evil shadow. You are nothing.  
  
"Oh so you think you're a big man James do you, well just try and stop he." Said Laeem once again but only for James to hear.  
  
Sirius was staring clueless at James, wondering what was wrong with his best, when James suddenly spun around looking directly at Sirius, punched him and walked out of the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Jamesiepooh, I think it's about time we break Lily's heart."  
  
"No you can't, no way." Said James talking mentally to Laeem.  
  
Suddenly a pretty fourth year Hufflepuff cam running down the hall and Laeem made James walk up to her.  
  
"Hi" He said to her, with a sudden husky voice. "I've noticed you around and I was wondering whether we could you know get to know each other, maybe go out or something?"  
  
She eyed him suspiciously, "Aren't you going out with Lily Evans?" She said her name with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Lily is so yesterday, It's all about you Melissa."  
  
"Melissa, my name is Miranda." Deep down her heart was racing say yes she thought to herself. "Well anyway since you seem to want to get to know me lets head to your common room, now."  
  
"Perfect." He put his arm around her shoulders and walked her up to the heads room.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily searched the whole castle for James and an hour later she decided to head back to the Head common room.  
  
"How stupid am I?" She thought to herself "He is probably in the common room!"  
  
"Integrated." Lily said to the portrait that led into the relaxing Head common room, she put her bag down and began to search for James.  
  
"James, James were are you I need to tell you some..." Lily's eyes widened in horror, James was lying on top of a Hufflepuff she was sure was called Miranda his hand was walking its way up her body and their lips were practically glued together.  
  
James had finally broken apart from Miranda but instead of denying it or looking for any excuse but the obvious he merely winked and grinned and went back to Miranda now unhooking her bra with his hand.  
  
"James how could you." Lily cried.  
  
James looked up with a malicious grin plastered on his face.  
  
"Well lily my dear you were just so annoying you and your damn morals no sex before marriage hello we are in the late 1900's its not the Tudor age you know, and well Miranda is just so irresistible." Laeem was saying this, laughing at James for trying to stop him.  
  
You asshole how can you Nooooooooo, leave lily alone. James thought, his heart and mind were screaming he had to fight this but James was getting weaker and it was getting harder for him to fight Laeem off.  
  
Anger, confusion and hurt built up in lily's eyes she turned away she wouldn't let him see her cry. She ran to the portrait whole barely noticing that she was headed to the forbidden forest.  
  
When I, thought I knew you Thinking, that you were true I guess I, I couldn't trust 'Cause your bluff time is up 'Cause I've had enough You were, there by my side Always, down for the ride But your, joy ride just came down in flames 'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm  
  
After all of the stealing and cheating You probably think that I hold resentment for you But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong 'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger Makes me work a little bit harder It makes me that much wiser So thanks for making me a fighter Made me learn a little bit faster Made my skin a little bit thicker Makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter  
  
_Oh, ohh  
  
Never, saw it coming _

_All of, your backstabbing _

_Just so, you could cash in _

_On a good thing before I realized your game I heard, _

_you're going around Playing, _

_the victim now But don't,_

_ even begin Feeling I'm the one to blame _

_'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh  
  
After all of the fights and the lies Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore Uh, no more, oh no, it's over '_

_Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down So I wanna say thank you  
  
'Cause it makes me that much stronger_

_ Makes me work a little bit harder _

_Makes me that much wiser _

_So thanks for making me a fighter _

_Made me learn a little bit faster _

_Made my skin a little bit thicker It makes me that much smarter So thanks for making me a fighter.  
_  
"Christina," lily mumbled, "You are clueless, it would be nice to be over him like that but I can't let go. She fell back and slid down beside a large rotting tree.

"I can sense her men, Laeem has succeeded, fetch me my bride to be she walks by the forbidden forest get her now, she is so conveniently sitting by The tree of shattered hearts." Commanded the cold voice of lord Voldemort.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There was a soft rustle of leaves and a swish of cloaks, but Lily was to immersed in her misery to realise she did not care for the information she had just found out. "Who cares?" She thought to her self.  
  
Three men came up behind her taking her by surprise, stunned her and took a portkey to the Dark Lord headquarters.


	8. Freeing an innocent soul

**Disclaimer: "I own nothing" she admitted bitterly to herself.**  
  
**A/N: I uploaded to chapters today, I'm so proud of myself.**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lily woke up a few hours later "Where am I?" She tried to register her surroundings green, Slytherin green. She was on a huge kings size bed with a silk cover with embroider snakes as a running pattern. She got up and walked to the nearest mirror her beautifully curled red hair was spilling down onto her shoulders, she had make up on, and what the ...? She had a beautiful silk wedding gown on. Someone came up behind her and wrapped their arms around her waste. Her vision was blurred she felt dizzy. The room was spinning.  
  
"You have been hurt love, I will ease your pain. Tell me your problems." Said a voice behind her.  
  
"What the...?" She said.  
  
Suddenly she was thrown onto the bed and felt a body come up on top of her viciously smashing his lips against hers. Suddenly he said "Don't worry love, I wont do anything to you, we can wait can we not."  
  
"Voldemort!" She hissed.  
  
"Pay some respect mudblood." He spat venomously. "My, my when we are married you do not think you'll be able to behave in this manner do you?  
  
It was as if a light had suddenly been lit in her mind. "James, oh my god, oh no. It was you. He is possessed oh my god I'm so sorry James." She wept.  
  
"Lily, do you really want to talk about men in front of your future husband?" Spat Voldemort.  
  
"There will be no wedding! I will not marry you, you are despicable, you're..." SLAP.  
  
Lily had her hand to her face were Voldemort's long pale fingers had collided with her face.  
  
"You will show me respect mudblood. Narcissa, Bella, In here now I don't believe you have quite yet pt the finishing touches on my bride to be yet."  
  
Narcissa and Bellatrix entered the room, bowing before their dark lord.  
  
"Whatever you say master." They said.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sirius was fuming how dare James just hit hi like that, what did he think he was doing? Who did he think he was?  
  
"Wait up Sirius!" Shouted a voice from behind him.  
  
"What do you want Kat?" Shouted Sirius.  
  
"I'm going with you what if Lily needs my help?" She said in one breath.  
  
"Whatever." Said Sirius.  
  
The heads common room was deserted; Sirius and Kat began to search the room.  
  
"What the? Said Sirius holding up what appeared to be a horrible lilac lace bra.  
  
Kats head spun around to eye the offending object suspiciously.  
  
"That's not Lilies, she doesn't believe in sex before marriage, and she hates lilac, poor Lily she must have found James at it with someone, they are probably arguing somewhere." She said shaking her head in dissapointment. "How could he dotheat? "Yeah well that's what I came for answers and I'm not gong until I get some." Yelled Sirius.  
  
Kat glanced around the room until her eyes rested on lily's bag spotting a fluffy pink pencil nit it.  
  
"Oh my pencil, she never did give it back, what's this book?" She took it out and opened it up to the marked page." She read the paragraph Lily had come across and Sirius began to read it as well.  
  
"It's got to be, James would never hit me, he loves Lily he wouldn't cheat on her. We have to find Dumbledore. Now!" Sirius said frantically.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"See pro. Do you see what this means?" He half shouted.  
  
"He's got her!" Exclaimed Dumbledore.  
  
"Sirius, Kat listen, I have to go now." Said Dumbledore "I have to help Lily, find James he will be somewhere in the castle just say Aoothu billah min alshaytan alrajeem (A/N: Way if invoking Allah's name and keeping jinn's away, the Jinn will not be able to hear Allah's name and will tear itself from James's body, do you understand me? Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"We do," They answered in unison and with that they left in search for James. They did not have to loom far until they found him pressing Miranda against the wall kissing her quite aggressively.  
  
"Aoothu billah min alshaytan alrajeem" They shouted.  
  
James's body began to twitch horribly and he began to tear at his hair his mouth twitched and opened wide as if something was struggling to escape, and then it was over.  
  
"Thank you guys, now Miranda get out of my face like I would ever dump Lily for anyone." Shouted James as the fourth scuttled away.  
  
"Where is lily, I've got to talk to her." Said James dreading the answer because of Kat's tear filled eyes. "He's got her?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Come on we are saving here, I know where the head quarters are because of my parents being aurors know I found out from them." Said James frantically.  
  
"Urmm James, if your parents know where he is" Said Kat "how come they don't take out lord Voldethingy.  
  
"Because Kat he is dangerous." Said James.

A/N: i'll update soon, i promise.


	9. Controlling Miss Evans

Disclaimer: No.  
  
A/N: Enjoy people!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Chapter 9.  
  
"The Dark Lord will be pleased. His future wife is not that bad looking." Stated Lucius Malfoy stroking her cheek causing a sickening feeling to erupt in her stomach.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off me Malfoy!" Screeched Lily.  
  
"Yes Lucius! Get your hands off my future wife; I wouldn't want to have to curse you for looking at her in an inappropriate manner! Would I?" Laughed Voldemort.  
  
"Your no better you filthy murderer!" Spat lily.  
  
Bellatrix and Narcissa looked like they had been slapped in the face and were shooting her murderous glances.  
  
"Everyone get out, I need to speak to my wife to be." Hissed Voldemort and everyone left the room at once and Voldemort locked the door turned around and walked towards Lily.  
  
"Would you care to repeat that again?" He was close, very close and as she moved away he pinned her onto the giant bed.  
  
"I hate you!" She said venomously.  
  
"Despite myself, I find your mudblood vulgarity quite appealing, it... how shall I put it... ah yes it turns me on." Laughed Voldemort Menacingly. Quite suddenly he moved closer to her he kissed her roughly on the lips.  
  
"Kiss me back mudblood!" Ordered Voldemort.  
  
"No, you despicable...."Said Lily.  
  
"Very well than, Imperio." He hissed.  
  
"Kiss him!" said a voice in her head. "Ok." Replied Lily, at this Voldemort smirked. "That's Disgusting, do not kiss him!" Came a very faint voice. "I said KISS HIM!" Lily could not fight it she was much to weak she opened her mouth and let his tongue explore her mouth.  
  
"Very good, mudblood." Laughed Voldemort. "We are getting somewhere." He slipped his hands underneath her shirt, he touched her in those private places. "Very nice mudblood, very nice, but I can wait until after the wedding."  
  
Voldemort reached for his wand and unlocked the door; he shouted For Bella, Narcissa and Lucius.  
  
"Lucius she is to be kept under the imperious curse at all times! Narcissa and Bella you did an excellent job on Lily now you shall do it again you see we were having a moment." He laughed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"What?" Shouted Moody and Hagrid.  
  
"Yes I know" Said Dumbledore gravely. "We have to go now."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"James we can't exactly barge in there and say oh we would like something of ours back." Said Sirius Rationally.  
  
"That's true and we could get ourselves killed." Said Kat shaking with every word.  
  
"I DON'T CARE! I LOVE HER! I PROMISED MYSELF THAT I WOULD PROTECT HER FROM WHATEVR WAS AFTER HER!" Bellowed James.  
  
"Well come on then, it's now or never I guess. We will have to be careful; we'll use my invisibility cloak grab Lily and take my portkey back to Hogwarts. We will go to Madame Pomfrey as soon as we get there to make sure he hasn't done anything to her." Said James hurriedly.  
  
The other two nodded in agreement and they took James unregistered portkey and invisibility cloak as they set off for their journey.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"They are ready, my lord." Said Lucius.  
  
"Very well I will call my faithful followers to me." Spoke Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort lifted up his sleeve and pressed a long finger against an ugly skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. In seconds the room was now full of figures of all shapes and sizes all clad in long black robes with a mask to hide their faces.  
  
"My servants take a seat you are about to witness my marriage to a mudblood all for the sake of our rise and power to the dark side." Said Voldemort. "I trust you will serve my wife and pay her respect."  
  
The doors opened and Lily Evans was walking up the isle wearing a silver and green silk gown over a beautiful strapless dress with embroidered patterns at the bottom. She had lilies in her hair that was piled on top of her head with a few stray strands falling down gracefully onto her innocent face, her eyes seemed dead (due to the imperious curse. She was followed closely by Bellatrix and Narcissa who had there faces also hidden by masks. She reached Voldemort and turned to face him, Lucius began to speak.  
  
A/N: Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh what am I doing I hear you ask? Well you'll see. Will he marry her and bed her? Or will he marry her and not quite get round to that because of a certain messy haired Gryffindor Head Boy? Will he be stopped completely by James? 


	10. I do?

**Disclaimer:** Nah, JK owns it all and that is how it will always be. She created it it's only fair.  
  
**A/N:** Hey People, well I guess we'll see if Lily marries him now or not.  
  
Chapter 10.  
  
"Okay now we have to search the village for the house, no auror knows exactly which one it is, and well they say the only one who tried was never found again, I'm thinking they found him and well it's too horrible to think about." Said James in a hurry.  
  
"Okay come on quickly, and lets not split up." Said Kat with a look of pure horro on her face.  
  
"What if Voldemort has already well you know?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"Lily would never consent Padfoot, Never! But if he has her under a spell, well like I said before I don't want to think about it." Said James with a shaky voice.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Brother and sister Deatheaters, we are all gathered here today to witness our powerful dark lord's wedding to the very lucky Lily Evans and we are all honoured to be gathered here and have the privilege of attending such a momentous day for our master." Said the drawling voice of Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Lily just stared at Voldemort's face desperately trying to fight the imperious curse but failing abysmally, she was out of clues and all hope seemed to have disappeared.  
  
"Master, will you take Lily to be your dark wedded wife and dark lady?" Asked Lucius.  
  
"Lily, will you take my Lord to be your virtual wedded husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour him, and keep him in sickness and in health until death do you part?" Asked Lucius.  
  
Say no, just say no. SAY YES LILY, YOU CAN'T FIGHT ME!  
  
"I do." Came the hollow voice of Lily Evans.  
  
"I can now pronounce you nearly husband and wife." Said Lucius. "As my Lord will already know a magical wedding is not yet complete until the couple have intercourse. Now I will ask all guests to make their way into the dining room as our Dark Lord sorts out his business with his new Dark Lay."  
  
"You heard him Lily come with me." Hissed Voldemort.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Found it, I'm certain this is it, come on lets go" Said James.  
  
_"Where do you think you are going Mr Potter?"_ That was quite familiar, though it sounded weak.  
  
"I am going to save Lily Laeem, Aoothubillaha min al shaytan alrajeem." Said James, in barely a whisper as he was trying to be discrete and did not want to blow his cover.  
  
Laeem, twitched on the floor he had taken the appearance of a tall man though his features were hidden because of the veil of darkness all around them.  
  
_What have they done to me, I feel weaker and I can't bear to hear that name, curse James...Potter...I will get... my...revenge.  
_  
Laeem stopped twitching and moving, his thoughts had stopped, flames were beginning to take over his body and than disappear for Laeem his time to meet his creator came.  
  
"I thought you couldn't kill a Jinn?" Said Kat shakily.  
  
"You can't but he was already weak he was probably left weakened by us removing him from James, which takes up a lot of their energy anyway and I guess Jamesie finished him off now."  
  
"Come on we have to go!" Said James.  
  
"Mr Black, Miss Atkinson I told you to go after James, I did not mean for you to follow us here said Professor Dumbledore with Fawkes by his side. A few members of a secret society I founded to fight Voldemort are inside their now taking out a few death eaters, I am waiting for the signal to go in because I must to be seen in case he is alerted."  
  
"I don't care Pro. We are going in, you will not stop me, me and Lil were going to join the order when we left Hogwarts anyway." Said James defiantly.  
  
"Very well you three but I must impress the dangers that you will face." Said Dumbledore gravely. "Come on that's the signal, grab on to one of Fawkes's feathers.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
As soon as Voldemort had got into his bedchambers he locked the door and thrust Lily onto the bed climbing on top of her.  
  
"Now Lily, you will sleep with me do you understand me?" Hissed Voldemort.  
  
Lily was about to answer when a sudden light of realisation lit up in her head. If you do this only a magical divorce with his consent can get you out of this, if you don't it's breakable by any powerful wizard.  
  
"No!" Screamed Lily.  
  
"You cannot fight me Lily!" Bellowed Voldemort.  
  
Dumbledore, James, Sirius, Kat and Fawkes had all appeared in the room, and Dumbledore preformed a spell that got Voldemort off Lily.  
  
"She doesn't have to fight you Tom, I will." Said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
James had hurried over to Lily and put a reassuring arm around Lily's shoulders and Kat rushed over to embrace her friends.  
  
"Come on James w will explain later Dumbledore told us to get her and get out." Said Sirius.  
  
"Grab this Lily on the count of three, it's a portkey." Said James. "Come on everyone, one, two, three." Lily could feel herself being pulled in by what seemed to be an invisible hook that latched itself onto her naval.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
James had set the portkey to go to Dumbledore's office as he knew Dumbledore would like to talk to them when he came back.  
  
"Good we all made it, tell me Lilz what did he do to you?" Asked James with nothing but concern on his face.  
  
Lily was about to launch into her story when Fawkes appeared with Dumbldore.  
  
"Everybody please sit down, we have a lot to discuss." Requested Dumbledore.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
**A/N: Okay well next chappie will be lily and her incomplete wedding and probably finishing Hogwarts and all that joining the order and such. Well I don't know anyway got to run laterz.**


	11. A unicorn horn

**Disclaimer: No.**  
  
**A/N: Please review I would seriously appreciate it, I get so excited when I get a review alert in my inbox.**  
  
Chapter 11.  
  
"and then Lucius said as my Lord will already know a magical wedding is not yet complete until the couple have intercourse. Now I will ask all guests to make their way into the dining room as our Dark Lord sorts out his business with his new Dark Lady. Voldemort took me to his room, he was about to make me well you know with him by controlling me under the Imperious curse." Said Lily trying to fight back the tears that were threatening to escape her beautiful green almond shaped eyes at any moment.  
  
Everyone stared at Lily in shock; James wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulders in a very protective manner.  
  
"Lily, I understand this has been distressing for you and I'm sorry I did not prevent it but only have 9 hours left to release you from this marriage. Wizard weddings are complicated and I'm afraid they are rather stupid; to ensure a couple try to produce an heir wizard marriages are curse. The curse is: Those joined in soul by wizarding brethren must have sexual intimacy or back down from their magical binding before 10 hours after the ceremony was held or otherwise face the consequences. Each will die painfully before the new moon, be yee aware oh magical folk that take this so lightly." Said Dumbledore with a look that suggested if he had his way that law would not be about.  
  
"Sir how do we break off this wedding?" Asked Lily tearfully.  
  
"You have to take a part of the intended spouse I have that I scraped his skin whilst we were duelling I kept it in case we needed it, boil it in toad urine and add lacewings and bat teeth and allow it to simmer and the final ingredient is a drop of Lily's blood as well as a unicorn's horn which can only be given willingly." Explained Dumbledore sadly.  
  
"But sir that is the source of their magic and not a lot of unicorns would give it away as they deeply mistrust humans." Surprisingly it was Kat who had spoken up.  
  
"Yes that is a problem but Hagrid does have a lot of influence with the magical creatures of the forbidden forest however it would be best if Lily went with him. Lily you shall go and so shall I we cannot risk Voldemort getting his hands on you." Said Dumbledore gravely.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"So what we has ter do is to find one first of all n' min' you they are'n so trustin'." Said the very nervous Hagrid.  
  
"Yes we know Hagrid but I have every faith in you." Said Dumbledore with no note of uncertainty in his voice.  
  
At this Hagrid's chest swelled to three times it's normal size and his face grew red with the embarrassment, he was never one to be centre of attention or given praise and it meant a lot to him.  
  
The group were rather moody and even the beautiful layers of snow that had covered the earth could not help their worries. How quickly the months had managed to change and how odd it was that they had not managed to notice they were approaching the Christmas holidays. That was odd it was like the world had gone faster and was leaving these disgruntled seventh years behind.  
  
"Hagrid we've been searching for two hours still no s..., look Hagrid what's that." Asked Kat.  
  
"That is a baby Unicorn otherwise known a s a fowl. It is still pure gold showing us that they are..." Hagrid had stopped dead in the middle of his sentence when he realised what type of Unicorn this was.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, sir that is a....  
  
"Metinied Unicorn, we have found the unicorn we should use." Said Dumbledore happily.  
  
"Proffessor I couldn't he's only young we couldn't... did you say a metinie Unicorn. The master breed? The three horned Unicorn?" Asked Lily amazed.  
  
"Yes it is n' it can last wi'out three horns it's most powerful one is it's middle one the smallest one, it's more powerful n a hundred o the other Unicorn's. The least powerful is worth twenty o' the normal breed. The least powerful is the biggest one an we will ask it for it." Said Hagrid and he immediately began to make the most elegant beautiful noise imaginable, it sounded like a mix of a humming bird and a whistle.  
  
The unicorn turned around and began to head to Hagrid, it stopped and replied with the same beautiful noise if not more beautiful than the one Hagrid had called it with. They replied and they were at it for a half hour, when Hagrid cam over to speak to lily.  
  
"Lily, it needs to be sure you need it genuinely, it will put its horn on your left temple to search your memory, to understan' exactly what you are goin' through." Said Hagrid seriously. The Unicorn approached Lily and it's biggest horn touched her temple and began to glow pure white. The unicorn steeped away bowed its head to Lily and spoke in the dialect it understood Unicortas.  
  
Hagrid replied and bowed his head in return.  
  
"Proffessor it's done this li'le fella has agreed, could you remove its horn as I would not like to harm the baby." Said Hagrid with genuine concern.  
  
"Of course, Rismeririvla." Said Dumbledore pointing his wand at the largest horn. "Accio horn."  
  
Hagrid stroked the unicorn and voiced his thanks they were about to leave when Lily walked up to the unicorn and planted a kiss on its smallest horn, which began to glow a pinky red colour.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
The potion was now in the last part of its simmering stage of the task when Lily felt an odd chill forming around her, she pondered about it for a while until she decided she was merely being silly and her thoughts on the matter were merely paranoia. Kat was staring oddly at the window as if she was listening out for sounds, or listening to an unheard voice.  
  
"Lily we need to add your blood with the Unicorn horn." Came the soothing voice of Professor Dumbledore. She walked up to him expecting to feel pain but she did not realise it was done until Dumbledore informed her.  
  
"We will wait for it to cool now, when it is dark brown and begins to thicken we will know it is ready." Said Dumbledore.  
  
_"How could she escape, nooooooooooooo get her now I don't care how. Your attempts to fetch me my wife failed try again, I need the mudblood, fetch me my wife. Now!" Bellowed the terrifying voice of Lord Voldemort."_  
  
Lily suddenly gasped; she was seeing what was happening it was her logirent senses, she was seeing what Voldemort was doing right now.  
  
"Sir," she screamed. "He is angry and is sending death eaters to trying get me."  
  
"Lily did you just see this? Of course you did. We will be ready, no death eater will cross these grounds and harm my students again." Said Dumbledore with a look in his eyes that was never seen before, anger.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Severus." Whispered a voice from the fireplace. "Our lord needs you, he wants you to give me your uniform we have to fetch something of his."  
  
Is that all why couldn't Lucius have just taken it without disturbing me, thought Severus Snape to himself.  
  
"Here you go, Avery's cloak will fit you." Said Severus sleepily.  
  
"I also need you to open the common room door for me so I can get into the castle." Whispered Lucius.  
  
"Fine follow me." Said Severus.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Come on if you need to go to the loo they can hardly keep you here." Said Kat.  
  
"Yes, I suppose your right." Said Lily slowly.  
  
Kat grabbed her hand and led the way to the girls' lavatories.  
  
"Brilliant you have the girl." Said Lucius with a bright smile on his face.  
  
Lily knew if she was to scream none would here her they were in an imperturbable room, she saw Lucius put the charm on it.  
  
"Why?" Said Lily unable to ask anything else through the tears that were now splashing down her face.  
  
"Oh Lily you think your friend here did it of her own accord, as soon as the dark lord healed himself he took a portkey to the Hogwarts grounds, he saw your friend peering out of the window and began to control her, Gryffindor bravery would have never permitted her to obey him otherwise." Said Lucius with a huge amount of amusement in his voice. "We'll wait for the all clear from my lord than you can return to your husband and well you know the rest" He said mischievously.  
  
"Over my dead body, did you really think we would not miss Lily?" Shouted James.  
  
"You!" Whispered Lucius in a deadly voice. "Avad..."  
  
"Expelliarmus" Bellowed the towering figure of Dumbledore.  
  
"Lily drink this quickly." Said Dumbledore now turning to face her.  
  
Lily rushed forward and gulped it all down; it tasted sweet knowing she was no longer tied to the murderer that was Voldemort.  
  
Lucius's eyes widened and with Dumbledore still facing Lily he grabbed his wand and made a toothpick appear from thin air and in a blink of an eye he was gone. "Dumbledore he's gone!" Screamed Lily.  
  
"That's okay for now let his master punish him, this is still not over." Said Dumbledore calmly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Seven months had past and James and Lily were finally out of Hogwarts, he had proposed to her by getting the Gryffindor quidditch team to hold up a scarlet banner after the final with the word's Will you marry me Lily Evans in gold letters. To which Lily found James behind her in the proposing position and a ring box in the shape of a snitch in his outstretched hand bearing a beautiful ring golden ring with a single diamond in the middle the size of... well it was huge and an inscription on the inside saying through hate we found a love bigger than the galaxy itself. Lily replied saying "James Potter, I never hated you, I've always like you but unimportant reasons made me think otherwise of you. Of course I'll marry you get up."  
  
James and lily were with Dumbledore in his office preparing to ask him whether he would be the Wizard that bonded them at their wedding when there was nock at the door.  
  
"Enter." Said Dumbledore happily.  
  
Whoever they had been expecting it was not who it appeared to be.  
  
"I would like to talk to Professor Dumbledore alone." Said the voice. "And I would appreciate it, if you never mentioned it to anyone that I was here.  
  
"Sure." Said Lily uncertainly and she dragged James with her out of the office.  
  
"Professor I...  
  
A/N: Ohh I wonder what that was about? 


	12. Redemption

**Disclaimer: You should know by now.**  
  
**A/N: Will I ever finish this fic, course I will it is all mapped out in my head, hey to my fave person on fanfiction hpfanatic04.  
**  
Chapter 12.  
  
"Professor I..." Said the voice that belonged to none other than Severus Snape.  
  
"Why have you come her Severus?" Asked Dumbledore sure he already knew the answer.  
  
"I hate the dark lord professor!" Snarled Severus with nothing but honesty reflected in his eyes with what seemed to be anger a rage like no other. "I have recently opened my eyes to the evil behind his plans, I wish for redemption. I want to change and I offer my service to you in whatever way, shape or form." This was very peculiar indeed, the first Snape to go against the dark arts and to try and lead a life other than the cruel arrogant life lead by so many others in the Snape blood line driven by the idea that only Pure Blood wizards were worthy of studying magic learning the ancient arts and skills it had left Dumbledore utterly speechless in a good way of course.  
  
"Severus I believe in redemption and second chances but I'm afraid I will have to test your loyalty." Said Dumbledore seriously.  
  
"I see what is it you wish me to do? Bring you the head of a death eater on a silver platter?" Asked Severus hoping dearly that this is not what he had to do he wanted his killing days to be over, fast!  
  
"No, no my boy. I would never ask something so horrific unless it was absolutely necessary. No I only ask you to let me use Veritaserum on you and let me enter your thoughts and we will talk more later." Said Dumbledore slightly amused at the look of gratefulness on his former troubled pupils face.  
  
"Of course." Said Severus looking relieved he was not asked to kill even if it was for a good purpose.  
  
"Drink this please." Said Dumbledore indicating a large goblet of what seemed to be water.  
  
Severus turned to face the aging Headmaster picked up the goblet, drank it in three gulps and nodded.  
  
"What is your purpose of coming here today?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"To redeem myself of the things I have done in my life, to help you in overthrowing the dark lord." Said Severus.  
  
"Very well, have you been sent here to try and fool me by anyone?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Very well than will you now allow me to enter your thoughts?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
Snape nodded.  
  
"Ready, 1,2,3 Legilimens." Boomed the voice of Dumbledore.  
  
It felt as if someone was trying to squeeze through his brains lobes the dark lord had of course tried to enter his mind many times but Severus was a highly skilled Legilimens he only showed him what he thought would make the dark lord happy and that was not to far into his thoughts. Dumbledore it seemed was passing each memory, he had access to each of his traumatizing child hood memories. _His father beating his mother, James Potter and crew picking on him, trying to hex James Potter whilst he was in deep conversation with Lily Evans. Lucius Malfoy introducing Severus to Lord Voldemort. There was Severus watching out of the shadows as Lily and James had just climbed out of the heads portrait hole, Laeem talking to Lily. Lord Voldemort forcing Severus to prove his loyalty by raping an 11- year-old muggle child. The killing Severus was forced to participate in, the look of horror upon a muggle woman's face as Severus Snape murdered her newly born baby; he had gone home and broke down he was sobbing like mad he did not care that death eaters did not cry they did not reveal emotion at all. Suddenly he stopped his breathing became uneven and rough, he made his way up the circular stairs of Snape Manor into his parents room ripped the pictures of his father apart and screamed "You bastard I have become you!"  
_  
Severus had fallen to the floor he began to sob; he had truly become a wreck. He was trying to put behind him the life of horror and misery he had led.  
  
"Enough!" Dumbledore said.  
  
Snape tried to hide the fact that he was crying, he tried to wipe away the tears he did not want to appear to be a wimp in front of a man that was willing to give him a second chance, a new life.  
  
"Severus do not try to hide your emotions you have wronged many people including your self, you are sorry that makes you good. You want a second chance to prove your worth that is that sets you apart from the death eaters you feel." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"I killed a newly born baby! I woke up finally, a week after graduation that is when I killed her, I raped a girl just nights before. I had been in Voldemort's service a year before I left Hogwarts, I let that Jinni into the castle, and I let him haunt Lily. She was the only one that ever defended me to James, stood up for me even though I was a Slytherin. I was horrible to her I called her a mud blood." Said Severus helplessly. "It does not do to dwell on the past, it begins to consume us and we wallow in self pity and misery, you must accept it only than can you move on, accept what you have done. How do you wish to help us Severus?" Asked Dumbledore.  
  
"I am offering to become a spy for your side in order to defeat the dark lord." Said Severus with uncertainty in your voice.  
  
"You realise that this puts you in immediate danger, you will risk your life for the world?" Asked Dumbledore sensing the uncertainty coming from Severus.  
  
"I realise this and it is no different from any other day with the dark lord, we constantly live in fear of displeasing him in any minor way therefore just being a follower put me in grave danger as soon as I joined." Said Severus now feeling confident and sure about his self. "I repeat I am more than willing to do what it takes to defeat the dark lord and try to save my self from what I fear I will undoubtedly become. The fear of becoming my father and causing others the misery I was forced to live through is indeed my greatest fear and I am intrusting you with that knowledge."  
  
"I see, if you're sure than I can only say welcome my son. You are now forgiven." Said Dumbledore with such a smile of radiating warmth you could have sworn you were now indeed heating up.  
  
"I must ask you sir, to keep this information a secret as it is well known amongst the death eaters that you have a spy amongst your number that we believe to be close to James Potter and Lily Evans." Said Severus gravely.  
  
This brought Dumbledore back to his usually alert self. "You are sure?"  
  
"Not 100% as the dark lord only tells those he needs to of his plans, but I am certain of the spy but as to how close he is to James Potter and his future bride, this remains to be discovered." Said Severus.

"Very well then Severus, I would like you to see what you can find out.  
  
(A/N: Sorry guys for interrupting but if you want to see the dress Lily is wearing visit the page I made especially for your better picture of the dress. The page is on my profile page it wont let me put the link in for some reason in my story.)  
  
It was James and Lily's wedding and she looked absolutely stunning, she was wearing the most beautiful dress Lily could ever imagine. Her dress was an A-line gown featuring a scallop neckline and was embellished with beading it was made out of a delicate Satin and it was white, Ivory with touches of gold. Her designer had truly out done herself she had to thank Madam Malkin who had offered to design it for her when she had gone to find dress robes for graduation just a month after James had proposed. Lily's hair was in curls that were placed carefully on top of her head and there was a beautiful tiara resting on her head that radiated her beauty. Her almond shaped eyes were filling up with tears but she fought them back because the little make up she had on her face would have been ruined. James gaped at her, mouth wide open as she made her way down the isle. Sirius noticing this put his hand underneath his best friends mouth and pushed it back up, Lily Evans dad came to a halt and handed Lily's hand to James Potter and said take good care of her as Lily's mother cried out of happiness.  
  
"Shhh Victoria, Lily is nearly in tears we don't want her to cry as well." Said Lily's dad.  
  
"I know I'll try Edward." Said Victoria.  
  
Lily had insisted that James were a tuxedo and he had agreed saying that whatever made Lily happy is what made him happy. He wore a very stylish Black Tuxedo that looked excellent on him and really complimented hi hazel eyes.  
  
"Wow this is finally happening and James looks gorgeous with that tux on, there's Dumbledore this is what it is supposed to be like not like that thing I had to go through under the imperious curse. This is what marriage is about spending the rest of your life with the person you love, with your friends and family around you Kat, Natz and Elli really outdid their selves on my hair.  
  
Everyone went silent and sat down as Dumbledore ushered them to do so, he was wearing wizarding robes of a dark blue colour.  
  
"I would just like to welcome you all speech making will be done later n in the party we have planned for Lily and James afterwards. We are all gathered here today to watch the beautiful event that is marriage. It should happen at least once in everybody's lifetime. It is for the joining of two souls that vow to spend the rest of their lives together, to support each other and to love each other despite events that may happen. If anyone has any objection for these two joining in magical matrimony speak now or forever hold your tongue. Peter shifted uncomfortably but said nothing staring determinedly at the wall "I have a problem with it" It was Miranda the Hufflepuff she looked slightly crazy. "He loves me you bitch let go of him, he's mine." She screamed. "Hagrid will you please escort Miranda outside of this hall. She still believes James was acting of his own free will in the middle of the Seventh year." Lily said almost sympathetically. "Settle down now everyone said Minerva McGonagall." "Do you James Potter will you take Lily Evans to be you're magically wedded wife?" There were a few gasps from the first row on the brides side, they were obviously muggles who would have the magical part of the ceremony magically modified out of their memories later on.  
  
"I do." Said James grinning and than looking over to Remus who was smiling and than over to Peter who was looking very nervous, James put it down to Miranda's intrusion.  
  
"Will you Lily Evans take James Potter to be your magically wedded husband?"  
  
"I do," said Lily beaming.  
  
"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Said Dumbledore happily.  
  
James walked up to Lily and place a delicate kiss upon her lips. He whispered to her quickly "We'll do that later" and laughed.  
  
Everyone made their way out of Hogwarts great hall into the Hogwarts grounds to take the wedding photos.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry I had to end it here people screaming at me to get up and do some work. It's really the only chore I do taking the dishes out of the dishwasher but it is really annoying. I shouldn't complain I know most of you guys probably have to mow the lawn take out the rubbish and so on. 


	13. Wedding Party and night

Disclaimer: Nuh ah.  
  
A/N: Hey guys well here is chapter 13, Mimi (my friend) when I say Elli's fake American accent I seriously am not dissing her I mean I named her after Elli I should put some of her qualities and whatever in, Mimi your in this chapter as well, look out for Sarah Taleeni (the Ravenclaw I made in chapter 2) which is meant to be you, Hpfanatic04 you in this as well I'm using your name Ally, the chapters have been serious and stuff so far so I guess this is going to be kind of well fun, the songs are new ones because I love them so much.  
  
Chapter 13.  
  
"This party is great." Said Elli in her fake American accent dancing with Lily's cousin Sarah Taleeni.  
  
"I know it's hoppin and stop trying to be American, your not. I am."  
  
"Who are you anyway?" Asked Elli slightly angry because she had been told to cut the accent of the country she loved but happy because she finally met an American, her goal in life. Maybe she had an older brother?  
  
"I'm Ally, I'm James's cousin. I live in America and I attend The Salem institute of all things magical, I'm in my 5 year, our founder was Martha Corey who was accused of witchcraft during the Salem witch trials." Said Ally.  
  
"Ahh I see you have met my oh so adorable cousin, never ask her a question she won't shut up." Said James chuckling at the look of indignation on Ally's face.  
  
"Don't listen to him Lily said, you are not bad at all, you did a lovely job being the flower girl. Thank you. I love the bouquet you chose for me. For some reason James said it was bad luck in the wizarding world if I did it myself, that it was meant to be the flower girl that did, I'm glad you chose lily's they are my favourite type of flowers." Said Lily happily.  
  
"Yes and no wonder you get on so well, both your mouths keep flapping." Said James happily not bothered that his wife was shooting him murderous glances.  
  
"Ooooh this song is so beautiful!" Cried Lily happily.  
  
"I guess we'll just have to dance to it." Said James Putting his hands around her waist as she put her hands around his neck.  
  
Everybody wants to be loved  
  
Every once in a while  
  
We all need someone to hold on to  
  
Just like a helpless child (yeah)  
  
Can your whisper in my ear  
  
Let me know its all right  
  
Chorus  
  
It's been a long time coming down this road  
  
and now I know what I've been waiting for  
  
just like a lonely highway  
  
I'm trying to get home, oohooh  
  
Love's been a long time coming.  
  
You can love for a lifetime  
  
You could love for a day  
  
You can think you've got everything but  
  
Everything is nothing when you throw it away (yeah)  
  
Then you look in my eyes  
  
And I have it all once again  
  
Chorus  
  
Didn't know I was lost  
  
Till you found me  
  
Didn't Know I was blind  
  
But now I see  
  
Can your whisper in my ear  
  
Let me know its all right  
  
It's been a long time coming down this road  
  
and now I know what I've been searching for  
  
Been a long, long highway  
  
And now I see oohooh  
  
Love's been a long time  
  
Oh been a long time Love's been a long time coming.  
  
Elli, Kat and Natz were in tears by the end of it, they had looked adorable together even Dumbledore seemed to be overcome with emotion he had forgot about the song he would choose next until as if out of nowhere a song that looked as if it would get everyone on the dance floor appeared.  
  
"Hmmm, lets see if this song loosens up dear old Minerva." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Don't bet on it." Said the stern voice of Minerva McGonagal whose face had suddenly broke in a grin.  
  
"Oh so you were listening were you, well you have to dance you owe me." Said Dumbledore with a sly look on his voice.  
  
"You Slytherin." Cried Minerva.  
  
"Never been more insulted, you have to dance, with me." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh okay than." Said Minerva though she didn't look half as angry as she was pretending to be.  
  
Certified quality  
  
A dat da girl dem need and dem not stop cry without apology  
  
Buck dem da right way – dat my policy  
  
Sean Paul alongside – now hear what da man say – Beyonce  
  
Dutty ya, dutty ya, dutty ya  
  
Beyonce sing it now ya  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Baby boy you stay on my mind  
  
Fulfill my fantasies  
  
I think about you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
Baby boy not a day goes by  
  
Without my fantasies  
  
I think about you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
Aah oh my baby's fly baby oh  
  
Yes no hurt me so good baby oh  
  
I'm so wrapped up in your love let me go  
  
Let me breathe stay out my fantasies  
  
Ya ready gimme da ting dat ya ready get ya live  
  
And tell me all about da tings that you will fantasize  
  
I know you dig da way me step da way me make my stride  
  
Follow your feelings baby girl b/c they cannot be denied  
  
Come check me in-a night and make we get it amplified  
  
Me have da ting to run da ship cause I'm go slip and I'm go slide  
  
And in the words of love I got ta get it certified  
  
But I give you da toughest longest kinda ride – girl  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Picture us dancin real close  
  
In a dark dark corner of a basement party  
  
Every time I close my eyes  
  
It's like everyone left but you and me  
  
In our own little world  
  
The music is the sun  
  
The dance floor becomes the sea  
  
Feels like true paradise to me  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Baby boy you stay on my mind  
  
Baby boy you are so damn fine  
  
Baby boy won't you be mine  
  
Baby let's conceive an angel  
  
Top top – girl  
  
Me and you together is a wrap – dat girl  
  
Driving around da town in your drop top – girl  
  
You no stop shock – girl  
  
Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world  
  
Top top – girl  
  
Me and you together is a wrap – dat girl  
  
Driving around da town in your drop top – girl  
  
You no stop shock – girl  
  
Little more da dutty, we'll rock dat world  
  
Baby boy you stay on my mind  
  
Fulfil my fantasies  
  
I think about you all the time  
  
I see you in my dreams  
  
We stepping in hotter this year,  
  
We stepping in hotter this year,  
  
I know you gon' like it,  
  
I know you gon' like it.  
  
I'm stepping in hotter this year,  
  
I'm stepping in hotter this year,  
  
So don't you fight it,  
  
So don't you fight it,  
  
"Urm Lily did you just see Dumbledore dancing with Minerva?" Asked James looking slightly horrified but mostly amused.  
  
"James Potter are you trying to say it's wrong? Are you ageist?" Said Lily in her best Minerva voice in between giggles.  
  
Five hours later people had began to go home and only James, Lily, Kat, Natz, Elli, Peter, Remus, Sirius and Dumbledore were left.  
  
"Well as you know how wizard weddings work you will now understand that James and Lily must go home." Said Dumbledore going slightly red in the face.  
  
"Well see you guys later." Said Lily going over to kiss her friends good night.  
  
"Yeah I'll see you in a two weeks time." Said James going over to hug his friends.  
  
"How come your only staying two weeks, isn't it meant to be a month?" Asked Remus.  
  
"That's true but with current events we just can't." Said James simply.  
  
"Well we'll see you in two weeks time." Said Dumbledore. "Be careful and have a fun time in France, this port key should take you straight to your Paris hotel."  
  
"Well see you." They said before they disappeared.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
"Why did he say we were going to Paris, I thought we agreed on Cairo, Egypt?" Asked Lily.  
  
"We did, and if you look out of the window you'll notice the Pyramids, but due to the fact that Dumbledore's informer said the spy is a close friends he has told them we are going to Paris." Explained James.  
  
"I still can't believe it's one of our friends. I mean it can't be Elli or Kat they are muggleborns. A death eater killed Natz's father just before we finished Hogwarts. It can't be any of my friends." Said Lily.  
  
"I know and me Sirius think it might be Remus. I don't want to believe it but if it's not you friends and I know it's not Sirius, well It's between Remus and Peter, Peter would be too scared to go join Voldemort." Said James gravely.  
  
"The informer could have got it wrong." Said Lily hopefully. "Peter was looking a bit worried.  
  
"Hey Lily let's forget about that for now, I mean we have other things to do. Lets go find the bedroom." Said James now suddenly brightening up.  
  
"Wait." Said Lily.  
  
Lily ran into the bathroom changed out of her wedding dress and put on a red silk night gown she let he hair out and let the red curls fall neatly onto her shoulders.  
  
James looked up to see Lily grinning at him, he took her hand and guided her to the bedroom where he turned her around and pulled her closely to him. He began to kiss her longingly knowing what was to come. He pushed her onto the bed lips still locked with hers, suddenly a pleasant moan escaped the back of her throat and she broke off the kiss to breath. Lily began to pull down his trousers, and James began to pull her nightgown off, he unclasped her bra and let his hands wander freely around her body. She opened her legs slightly and screamed a little at first as he began to plunge in and out of her body. (A/N: Imagine the rest)  
  
A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter, I'm not writing the full sex scene coz that would be way to weird for me a) coz I'm still a virgin I wouldn't know how. B) I'm planning to stay one like Lily did in this story until I'm married and it feels weird writing even the first part of it. Sorry if I disappointed you with that c)It's only pg-13 and i'm planning on keeping it that way. The songs were Long time coming by Oliver james in what a girl wants and Baby Boy by Beyonce Knolwes. 


	14. Spy revealed

**Disclaimer: Sure as hell aint mine.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the last chapter but seriously I can't write sex scenes, it is weird writing them and it's only pg 13.  
**

* * *

* * *

Chapter 14.  
  
The brilliant Egyptian sun was pouring in through the windows, James Potter was already up remembering the activities of the previous night admiring the new Mrs Potter, thinking about how perfect she was her intelligence her beauty her mannerism she was complimenting the word come to think of it. He was about to wake her but thought better of it.  
  
"I'll go order in some breakfast, set everything up." Said James to himself.  
  
Lily's dream.  
  
_"He would report to me on all the Potter's movements, he was so close and they were son unsuspecting so blind to his cowardice, his loyalty to the Potter's could only make up a quarter of a stick of gum." Laughed a cold voice. "What made you...we think he was loyal enough to us?" Asked another cruel voice which was coming from a chair upon a raised platform besides a fire. "He was not loyal he was a coward. Coward's can be very useful sometimes. At first I wondered of course whether I was making the right decision, who was I to say he was truly a coward and not a tool in the muggle lover's game to defeat me?" Said the voice of Lord Voldemort for Lily was sure it was, and she knew what was to come as she watched from a far corner of the room this was no dream her Logirent senses this was real. "He turned out to be a blessing and a curse he was the reason for my downfall of course he did not know it would happen, he was also the reason for my returning, people had thought Sirius Black was to blame for Peter's sins, he blew up a street full of muggles blaming Sirius Black you see... Yes I still am puzzled but Peter Pettigrew is truly a death eater he has his best interests at heart and his loyalty to me is no more than a fear of his former friends."  
_  
End of dream.

"Noooooo, t can't be." Cried a severely shaken Lily.  
  
"What is it?" Asked James as he came bursting into the room at the sound of Lily's cry.  
  
"It's...James...I...vision...spy...I" Said Lily extremely confused not knowing what this news would do to her husband.  
  
"Did you just see who the spy was?" Asked James calmly trying to keep worry out his voice and eyes but failing to cover the emotion that was now quite apparent in his hazel brown eyes.  
  
Lily nodded her head slowly and sadly. "It was...Oh James it was Peter...Peter sold us to Voldemort, he let Sirius take the blame for his actions." Cried Lily hopelessly.  
  
What little colour James had left in his face after seeing his wife so severely shaken was most defiantly gone without a trace of it as proof ever being there. He sank down into the bed contemplating what to do. Peter was his friend a marauder that had to count for something how could he do this? It wasn't only himself and Lily being affected, so was Sirius and Remus was left without anyone and the future son Lily heard about in her vision was also affected. Peter wrecked their lives how and why did this happen?  
  
"Lily we have to find Dumbledore, we have to tell him now. Get your things ready we're going to stop this, now!" Said James with a huge amount of confidence in his voice, after all he was a Gryffindor and Bravery was one of their main characteristics. Ah but Peter was a Gryffindor! Why did he not show bravery? Said a small voice in James's head.  
  
"Ready James? Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Lily.  
  
"Positive come on we'll apparate their on the count of three. 1, 2, 3." Said James.  
  
**A/N: Well Lily now sees another part of the future Voldemort's meeting with the present day Voldemort in their time. She hadn't seen all of it last time, and of what she saw she only remembered some, like Harry when he sees what Voldemort is thinking. I'm going to try finish this before Sunday because I'm going on holiday on Sunday, I'll try and do what I can to finish it before Sunday. I'll will be working on my Severus and mione fic whilst on holiday (I have not uploaded it yet.) .**


	15. What to do with wormtail?

**Disclaimer: LoL yeah right.**  
  
**A/N: Well I don't know whether I'm going to finish it yet I mean I know where it is going but I don't know what I will write in this chapter so I guess I'm going to learn like you. Hpfanatic04 going to miss you whilst on holiday your reviews should really cheer me up. Oh remember people that because the other Voldemort has travelled in time I have the power to make Lily and James not die, I wonder what you guys think I'll do?**  
  
Chapter 15.  
  
"Okay well we'll just have to walk to Hogwarts from here." Said James as they appeared in Hogsmeade station.  
  
"Well come on then we have to hurry." Said Lily.  
  
James and Lily rushed up to the castle hoping Dumbledore hadn't decided to take a holiday somewhere in the Mediterranean. James hurried to the gargoyle and began to give the passwords.  
  
"Fizzing whizbee, acid pop, Berty Botts every flavour beans, coarroach cluster, crap no luck" Said James.  
  
"Don't give up it has to be some sweet or another, I'll try muggle sweets I know Dumbledore likes them. Mars, Galaxy, Flake, cola bottles, sherbet sweets, Skittles." The gargoyle sprang to life to reveal a spiral staircase which James and Lily climbed as fast as they could.  
  
"What are skittles?" Asked James.  
  
"The most gorgeous sweets they come in fruit, sour, berry and mints flavours but now is not the time." Said Lily hurriedly.  
  
"Ah Lily, James back so soon, don't tell me you want a divorce." Dumbledore joked.  
  
"Albus (they were now on first name terms because of the order.) I had a Logirent vision, I know who the spy is I saw the full meeting this time between present and future Voldemort. The spy is..." Lily looked at her husband uncertainly for support.  
  
"Wormtail, it's Peter Albus." Said James quietly.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and looked at Lily and James gravely. "I had hoped my spy had made a mistake but now we know there truly is a spy and one of your best friends James, I am truly sorry, little Peter never learnt how to use his god given Gryffindor bravery."  
  
"Albus what are we going to do?" Asked Lily.  
  
A body emerged from the shadows and spoke. "Set a trap for Peter of course." The voice was silky it was Severus Snape.  
  
"Ah Mr and Mrs Potter this is my spy, Severus has been working as my spy for quite some time now and without his information you would probably be dead by now James and Lily you would be back with Voldemort." Said Dumbledore, curious as to why Severus had decided to reveal himself.  
  
Lily looked at him and offered him a small smile one that he did not return but there was a sign of a blush discretely making it's way up his neck. James nodded his thanks but Severus merely scowled, James ignored this.  
  
"How do you suppose we catch Peter out?" Asked James with genuine curiosity.  
  
"Spy on him of course, get him to believe you know who the spy is and tell him you believe it is so and so he isn't to bright he'll believe it." Severus said coolly with a faint trace of resentment in his voice.  
  
"Who would we use to pretend to be the spy?" Asked Lily.  
  
James screwed his face up in what was obvious concentration and Lily despite the seriousness of the situation noticed how cute her husband looked when he was trying to think of something. _Oh god I sound like a third year, thinking of first years that is when James asked me out after the Quidditch match against Slytherin and he had caught the snitch in 10 minutes_. He had a knack of asking Lily important questions after important Quidditch games.  
  
"I've got it, Remus, Peter will never suspect it. He knows I would never ever believe anything against Sirius we've been best friends longer than I have with any of the other marauders. Remus would do it no questions ask, I feel guilty now for in a way suspecting Remus, I knew it couldn't have been Lily's friends or Sirius I thought Peter was well too well slow to do anything like that I should have known Remus was not that sort of person I mean after everything we've been through together and done for Remus." James finished and Lily gave him a reassuring nod she was the only one apart from the marauders who knew about them being illegal Animagus and why, Dumbledore looked curiously at James as if trying to read his mind.  
  
"Well let us call Remus and see what he thinks." Said Dumbledore kneeling over to his fire place "Lupin house, Remus would you care to floo to Hogwarts we have some matters of importance to discuss and could you call Sirius as well?"  
  
"I suppose Sirius will have to know if this is going to work though he will be really angry when he hears what has happened." Said James with a shiver and Lily nodded with agreement, Severus however shrugged his shoulders in indifference.  
  
Remus suddenly stepped out of the emerald flames that were dancing in the fireplace and was followed closely behind by Sirius Black.  
  
"You needed to see us Dumbledroe?" Asked Remus.  
  
"Forget that what the hell is that thing doing in here?" Growled viciously.  
  
"SIRIUS BLACK YOU ARE TO SET YOU'RE DEFFERENCES ASIDE WITH SEVERUS SNAPE NOW! HE IS THE REASON JAMES AND I ARE STILL LIVING IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR HIM WE WOULD NOT HAVE KNOWN THERE WAS A SPY AMONGST OUR FRIENDS AND I WOULD HAVE ONLY FOUND OUT NOW WHICH COULD HAVE BEEN TOO LATE!" Shouted Lily as red in the face as her hair.  
  
"Sorry Lilz, I didn't know but it still doesn't change the fact that he is scum." Said Sirius in a childish manner refusing to let things drop.  
  
"Sirius!" Warned Dumbledore.  
  
"I'll behave if I must." Said Sirius shooting Severus a death glare, Severus in returned it with an intimidating smirk.  
  
"We have found out that the spy amongst our number is in actual fact Peter Pettigrew." Dumbledore paused to allow this information sink in. "I'm sorry.  
  
Remus had sunk in to a chair and was staring hopelessly at the floor; Sirius was the first to react.  
  
"HE IS WHAT?" Shouted Sirius. "HOW DO YOU KNOW? HOW CAN YOU BE SURE?" Asked Sirius.  
  
"I had a vision Sirius, it's real." Said Lily in a very small voice indeed.  
  
Sirius thought about this for a second. "Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?" Asked Sirius desperate to find an excuse.  
  
"Positive, it was as if I was there watching it all." Said Lily tearfully.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Asked Remus.  
  
"Ah well that is were you come in!" Said Dumbledore launching in to the plan.  
  
"So In actual fact he don't have to do anything but you wanted him to know because it would be better for him to know what is going on?" Said Sirius slightly confused.  
  
"I will go along with this Albus, anything to help James and Lily! How are we going to catch him though?" Asked Remus.  
  
"When he feels safe enough and not so paranoid, which could take awhile knowing Peter, we'll catch him out!" Said Sirius catching on.  
  
"But what about Voldemort? Couldn't we use Peter to get to Voldemort?" Asked Remus.  
  
"I have thought of that and we will use him a little but in the end this prophecy will be made, there is no way for it not to be made even though time has been changed, James and Lily's son will be the one that will fight Voldemort." Said Dumbledore gravely. "One last question, how can you trust him? How can you be sure he won't go and tell Voldemort what he just learnt about Lily? Peter isn't the only one we should be aware of!" Sirius said angrily, he was not taking Peter's actions very well, after all he was a friend a marauder, this was to be expected.  
  
"Sirius Black, I do not doubt Severus's loyalty anymore than I doubt yours and from what Lily has learnt from her visions tells us you are indeed extremely trustworthy. Severus has been given a second chance, Leave him be." Said Dumbledore with an unmistakable tone of finality.  
  
"If you say so." Said Sirius tuning to the fire place."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------  
  
2 weeks later.  
  
"James I've missed a period!" Said Lily excitedly.  
  
"Are you sure you're not late love?" Asked James.  
  
"Positive come on lets do the test." Said Lily.  
  
"Do you know the incantation?" Asked James.  
  
"Obviously slow husband of mine, a have researched it, you have to say it." Said Lily in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"What is it than?" Asked James innocently.  
  
"Apparere prægnans, it means appear pregnant. If I am there will be an orange or red glow that will surround my stomach for a minute than it will fade away." Said Lily.  
  
"I suppose you know how to determine whether it is a boy or girl?" Said James quite amused at his wife's research.  
  
"Actually I do, the incantation is Apparere uterque, that means appear side, if it is a boy which I believe the baby will be it will surround my stomach with a blue glow, if the baby is a girl the glow will be what else pink." Said Lily.  
  
"Okay, here it goes, Apparere prægnans." Came the words of James Potter.  
  
James held Lily's hand giving her a reassuring squeeze not taking his eyes off her belly. A glow began to grow around it and it was a very deep red.  
  
"Congratualtions Mrs Potter." Said James embracing his wife.  
  
"And you Mr Potter." Replied Lily happily.

"Apparere uterque." Said James thinking it was best to just get it over and done with.

Another glow surrounded Lily's stomach however this time it turned blue.

"So this is Haryy James Potter is it?" Laughed James.

"Why yes he is." Replied Lily.

* * *

**A/N: Well that was the end I know my Latin sucks oh well the dictionary wasn't exactly helpful. I'm sorry I never managed to finish it; I guess you will have to wait until August I come back on the 23 of august. Well I'll see if I can type a chapter quickly before I leave tomorrow though I do very much doubt it. What would really make me truly happy is if you were to give me reviews when I come back If I find reviews in my inbox I will truly be happy.**


	16. Lying to a liar

**Disclaimer:** This Is stupid but amusing so lets get it over with, NO!

A/N: Question, did you miss me? Sorry I took so long, shout out for HpFanatic04 for remaining so cool I missed you to babes.

Chapter 16.

1 year and 7 months later.

June 29th.

"James it's Harry's birthday next week I don't want him to have an unhappy one, and I want us to be living by the end of it." Said Lily shaking slightly.

"Look Lily you want us to beat Peter, just listen to Sirius." Pleaded James.

Lily through herself into a leather sofa, looking at Sirius in defeat.

"Well I think we should pretend that Peter is secret keeper...ssshh Lily... wait I care for Harry as well. Peter will think he's secret keeper... get my drift." Asked Sirius.

"Sirius you're a genius I could kiss you." Exclaimed Lily.

"Why don't you?" Joked Sirius, which caused James to hit him around the head.

"I was only joking." Said Sirius with mock hurt in his eyes.

* * *

July 26th.

_Dear Wormtail,_

_I'm glad you have agreed to swap with Padfoot, you do not know how much this means to Almond and I. To complete it we would like it if you could drop by today._

_Prongs._

"Lily, that made me feel nauseous writing it, thanking him when I should be wringing his filthy little scrawny treacherous neck." Said James.

"I know James, but there is nothing we can do about it except this." Lily sighed.

"Okay lovebirds what we are going to do is give him the wrong incantation we'll mispronounce it, when will Dumbledore arrive?'' Asked Sirius.

"I already have." Spoke the aging headmaster.

"Prongs, Almond." Called the squeaky voice of Peter Pettigrew.

"Quick hide Albus." Ordered James. "We're in Harry's room Wormtail.

Peter shuffled into the room nervously refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

"I want you to know James that you are my best friend, and keeping you, Lily and Harry safe is nothing at all." Said Peter quickly eyes still spinning madly.

"Of course Wormtail." Said James with a forced smile plastered on his face.

"Well on with it." Sirius said.

"Peter come here stand with us we must join hands." Lily said beckoning Peter to join them.

Peter steeped forward and grabbed Lily and Harry's hands; James held Lily and Harry's other hands, leaving his to face Peter.

"Now Peter we will begin by saying the incantation and than we will tell you the secret." Said James in a business like tone.

_"Fiddles."_

"I James Potter am placing in you a secret that I wish for you to keep and am trusting you with my life to keep. My wife Lily Evans Potter, son Harry James Potter and I are hiding in Godric's Hollow in attempt to avoid death from Voldemort, we are constantly on the run and we would like for you to keep it to yourself when we are in our house and out." Said James.

"I Peter Pettigrew agree to keep your secret in order to protect you from the evil that threatens you James Potter, your wife Lily Evans Potter and your son Harry James Potter." Finished Peter.

"Litica" Whispered Sirius causing red and gold light to surround the formed circle.

"Well Peter I suggest you go home and keep safe I'll check up on you regularly." Said Sirius quickly.

"Very well, I'll see you after this is all over, let me kiss Harry goodnight."

"Oh wait I forgot to tell you Harry has a contagious muggle child disease, it's deadly to adult wizards." Said Lily quickly.

"But I just held his hand." Said Peter curiously.

"Oh chicken pox is a face thing." Said Lily quickly.

"Well see you." Muttered Peter, and with that he aperated.

"He is not kissing my baby, who does he think he is, I was worried Peter might hear your spell Sirius that could have blown it." Lily said.

"Not performing the spell would make him more suspicious, he's slow but not thaaaaaaaaaat dumb." Answered Sirius.

"Well all is in order I have secrecy senses all over you house so as soon as Voldemort appears I will come and imprison him.

* * *

_A/N: Well I'm not that happy about this chapter but thanks for bearing with me._


End file.
